


Trouble

by damaged_danzy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drugs, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy





	Trouble

It was a dark and cold night. Snow was falling down and piling up the street. The moon was shining and peeking through Louis’ dorm window. Louis himself was on his bed, propped up against the headboard, flipping through the channels. He sighed when he realized that nothing good ever came on TV at 2 AM. There wasn’t even any decent porn. He flipped the TV off and put the remote on his wooden nightstand. He took his glasses off and gingerly put them in his eyeglass case. He yawned and laid his head on his flat pillow. Just as he got comfortable, he heard the doorknob turn.

‘He doesn’t even have the decency to knock,' Louis thought to himself.

In walked Harry Styles, all 6 feet of his long and lanky limbs. He turned the light switch on, causing Louis to blink. The older boy opened his eyeglass case and shoved his glasses back on. “What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?” 

Harry shrugged and smiled lopsidedly. There were still faint traces of snow in his curls. He shrugged his UNI hoodie and kicked off his shoes. “Hey baby,” he said.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Don’t baby me. It’s 2 AM. Where the hell have you been all night?”

Harry continued stripping until he only had his briefs left on. He turned the light back off and crawled into bed with Louis. “Make a little room for me, yeah Lou.”

Louis groaned but did what he was asked. Louis was almost pressed against the wall, as he usually was. “You still didn’t answer my question.”

Harry held up a finger and pushed it against Louis’ lips. “Shh, don’t ask questions.”

“Have you been drinking?”

“No. But it’s not too late if you want to get drunk right now. Then we can have hot drunken sex.”

Louis giggled. He could never be mad Harry. “That sounds good.”

“It sure does,” Harry said dreamily. He delicately grabbed Louis’ face in his large hands and squeezed. “You’re so cute Louis. You look like a little doll.”

The older boy blushed. He turned onto his side so that he was facing Harry. He was met with Harry’s eyes staring at him. “Wow Harry,” he laughed. But Harry never broke his concentration and Louis was suddenly worried. He checked Harry’s forehead and realized that he was warm. But then Harry came closer and Louis felt the heat radiating off the younger boy’s body.

“I’ve been taking ecstasy,” Harry said in a rush.

Even though he felt like he should have been surprised, Louis wasn’t. Instead, he signed and grabbed Harry’s hand into his. “At least it’s not heroin,” he said quietly. He used his other free hand to lightly stroke Harry’s hand, remembering all the track marks that use to be there.

“You’re not mad at me baby?” Harry asked in an innocent tone, almost like a child asking for forgiveness.

Louis leaned over and kissed the top of Harry’s nose. “Of course not.”

Harry grinned. “I’ve been at a rave at our rival collage. They’re some fucking crazy people. They gave me the stuff for free! I saved you a couple of tablets too. In case you wanted them,” he added, suddenly becoming shy. He blinked his eyes a few times and huddled closer to Louis.

Louis wrapped an arm around him and rubbed him. “Thanks for thinking about me.”

Harry didn’t say anything. He just lay in Louis’ arm, almost like a baby. Louis knew that it was the side effects of the drugs. One thing about Harry was that he always wanted to have fun, but he never considered the aftermath. Louis wasn’t an expert on drugs, but he knew that all had their downfall. Unfortunately, Harry had chosen one of the stronger drugs. Louis rubbed small circles on Harry’s broad back and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

Harry slammed into Louis, causing the older boy to hit the wall with a thud. Harry began crying. “I’m sorry Louis, I’m sorry for everything. I’m such a fuckup,” he said between hiccups. “You’re so much better than me. The reason I always go out and get fucked up is because some days I’m scared to come to this dorm and see you packing your bags and leaving me. I’m scared you’ll come to your senses. That’s all I am; a scared little boy.” He was shaking; almost to the point of hyperventilating.

Louis wrapped him closer and slowly rocked back and forth. “Harry, I love you more than anything. I’m never leaving you, ever, and that’s a promise.” He didn’t say much because he knew that Harry probably wouldn’t remember much in the morning. The younger boy calmed down a bit; eventually his tears dried up. He rested his head against Louis’ body and hiccuped. 

“Sorry Lou,” he said. “I’m just trouble.”

“Well, you’re my trouble.”

Harry smiled and pulled the covers over them both. He kissed Louis on the lips before closing his eyes. It only took him a few seconds to drift off. Louis, on the other hand, was still wide awake. He felt like crying. Was it really his fault that Harry was so bad on drugs? Was he the reason for all Harry’s pain and misery? Shaking his head, he closed his eyes, trying to imagine a better world for him and Harry.


End file.
